TiK TomatoK
by Thief of Life
Summary: Antonio sings his own version of 'TicK TocK' by Kesha, and does not realize he's being watched...


**Authoress Notes: Hello~ This is a collab work with my good, dear friend Oddle. Although, she has her version (which hasn't been posted yet) and I have mine. I suggest you listen to 'TicK TocK' by Ke$ha while reading this (at least while reading the lyrics.) Now, now, I won't waste your time in unnecessary notes. Go ahead and read. (R&R Please~)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the lyrics/song 'TicK TocK'. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Ke$ha respectively. Now on with the story.**

* * *

** TicK To(mato)K**

"**Wake up in the morning feeling like D. Villa**

**Got my tomato, I'm at the kitchen **

**I'm gonna hit the market**

**Before I leave, brushed my teeth with some tomato sauce **

**'Cuz when I leave for the shop, I ain't cooking scotch **

**I'm talking 'bout tomatoes on the floor, floor**

**Trying on all my aprons**

**Girls giving me tomatoes**

**Drop the prices, hearing flamenco CD's**

**Pulling up to the market **

**Tryin' to get a little discount**

_**Let's go, make some sauce**_

_**Cashiers blow my wallet up**_

_**Tonight, Imma cook**_

_**Till I finish my paella**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the prices won't drop, no**_

_**toma- to-oh toma- to- oh**_

**Ain't got a care into the world, can't read the atmosphere**

**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here.**

**And now the dudes are lining up, 'cuz they lowered the prices**

**But they kick them to the curve unless they got some tomatoes-oes**

**I'm talking 'bout everyone getting crunk, crunk **

**Guys trying to toss the junk, junk **

**Gotta smack 'em if they toss too much, much**

**Now, now, I'm not going till I buy my stuff, stuff**

**Or the police makes a show, show**

**Po-po makes a-**

_**Let's go, make some sauce**_

_**Cashiers blow my wallet up**_

_**Tonight, Imma cook**_

_**Till I finish my paella**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the prices won't drop, no**_

_**toma- to-oh toma- to- oh**_

**Lovi~ You build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds,**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**You got me now**

**You got that sound**

**Yeah you got me-"**

"What the FUCK where you singing, you tomato bastard!" Lovino said, arms crossed, and trademark scowl on his face, also accompanied by the lovely shade of red they got when embarrassed/ angry.

Antonio looked up in surprise, he hadn't realized that 'his Lovi' had been there the whole time. Although he couldn't be blamed. After all, who would be giving a damn about their surroundings when you were having so much fun singing your own version of a famous song? Yeah, exactly.

Antonio had started to make churros, all the while having the radio on, and when one of his favorite songs came in, and he started singing along. Just that… it was his own version.

"Just how much did you listened to?" Antonio asked, blushing slightly (now that was quite rare…).

"_Everything." _At this, Antonio visibly swallowed.

There were some moments of… awkward silence, but Lovi decided to have an outburst again.

"Are you fucking gay!"

"Errrmmm… Lovi? We _are _gay. We're a couple, you know." Antonio replied, smirking smugly.

"… Just because _you _are gay, doesn't mean _I'm _gay too." Lovino lamely retorted, his cheeks burning and a big, fat, ugly scowl took its place on Lovino's face again.

Antonio smiled, eyes darkening just a little bit, but enough for Lovino to notice and he gulped, knowing what was coming. Antonio just kept smiling, but walked forward till he had Lovino pushed against the counter.

"Well, I can always make you _change your mind…~"_ Antonio said, lips barely touching Lovi's neck, his breath making Lovino shiver.

"… You goddamned bastard." Lovino hissed, and forcefully tilted the Spaniard's head up, and kissed him hard yet passionately.

Antonio smiled against the other's lips. Looks like he changed his mind after all.

* * *

**Authoress Notes: Don't you visualize 'Tonio singing that? Because I like, totally do! (Ok, I sound like Poland now.) Anyways, what do you think? Good? Bad? Fatality? R&R Please~! ^^**


End file.
